


First Time

by komikawa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komikawa/pseuds/komikawa
Summary: Dean and Cas have been dating for 4 months and they haven't done the deed. Sure they have done humping, blowjobs and things, but sex SEX? Last night, they decide to do it together. How does it go? What happen in the morning after?
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	First Time

The sun is on its peak, but Cas just wake up from his sleep. He smiles reminiscing last night. It was a good night, indeed.

xxx

It was their first time after 4 months of dating. Cas had been afraid to have sex with Dean knowing Dean is an experienced lover, but Dean helped him. He said that they would take it in Cas’ pace. So, step by step they started doing it, from humping to oral sex. They had done it in Cas’ pace. But they hadn’t done intercourse yet. Yesterday, Cas finally found the courage to say that he was ready for full on sex.

Dean was very considerate of him. He asked Cas times and times again before doing it if Cas was ready to the point of Cas being frustrated of Dean and his line of questions. When Dean was in him, it was amazing. It felt like he was on ecstasy—no he didn’t know how that feel but it was an estimation. Dean was slowly going in and out of his body and it was wonderful. It was heaven on earth for sure. He came first before Dean and he came hard. He knew Dean let him come first, so Cas could experience it all. Like he said, Dean was very considerate. Then, when Dean came inside him, pulled out, and grabbed a warm towel to clean them both.

As Dean was cleaning his stomach, Cas blurted out, “I love you.” He could see Dean tensed up, obviously not expecting to hear that words.

Dean replied gruffly, “I love you, too” as he looked at the towel on his stomach. He waited a second before going to the bathroom to put the dirty towel in the hamper.

Suffice to say, Cas was on cloud nine that night. He finally had sex with Dean and it was lovely. He might even say what they were doing was making love. And he said the ‘L’ word and Dean did too. Sleep came to him easily, especially with him engulfed in Dean’s arm.

xxx

Yes, Cas is sure they were making love. At least, that’s what Cas called it. He pats the space next to him, hoping Dean is there, but finds nothing. His smile is gone from his face in a matter of seconds. He opens his eyes and he only sees the rumpled sheets next to him, the only proof that he was here last night. Maybe it is only a quick good fuck for Dean seeing he’s not here now, in bed with him. Dean says he loves him, so why Dean is not here?

Dean said that he is beautiful, that Dean is lucky to have him in any way he can, that Dean is honored to call him his best friend, and now boyfriend. Of course, it is too good to be true. It may true that he is beautiful, but Dean bed a lot of other beautiful people before him. Dean probably is regretting his choice already. Maybe now that Dean experience what it was like to have sex with him, and he is disappointed because how bad Cas is at sex and never wants to date him anymore.

Cas sighs. He checked his phone, but there was no new message from Dean. Maybe Dean is that traumatize and disappointed in his ability to please him through sex that Dean chooses to disappear from his life once and for all. No message, no note, no farewell phone call. Cas curls around in his bed again. Tears starts to stream down his face. He contemplates what he did wrong last night. Dean said it was good. Maybe good means extremely bad in Dean’s dictionary.

Suddenly, his bedroom door is creaking.

“Cas?” a voice asks.

Cas immediately stills below the blanket and pretends to be asleep. Oh, Dean is here. Maybe if I pretend to be asleep longer he will go away.

“Cas? Hey, buddy, I know you’ve woken up now. I mean, we used to have slumber party, so I know your tells.” He puts down the tray on the bedside table and stroke Cas’ hair.

Shit. “Oh, hello, Dean.” he croakily replies.

“Hey, are you hungry? Here, I made you breakfast”

Breakfast? “huh?”

“There are sausages, bacons, and egg. Scrambled, just how you like it. I also bring you a cup of coffee. Maybe we can have a bit breakfast in bed. Since… y’know, celebratory or something for last night-“

Wait what?

“-and last night was great. Last night was amazing. I hope I wasn’t too hard or rough on you. I tend to lose control of myself once I enjoy thing, but you know that already since you are my best friend since childhood and my boyfriend. God, Cas, you don’t know how amazing it is to get to call you my boyfriend. And please, Cas, say something so I stop rambling before I make a fool out of myself for saying something stupid.” Dean is heaving, a bit out of breath.

“What?” Cas is still dumbfounded.

“uhh… y’know, last night was the first night, and it was amazing. And we say “I love you to each other.” Dean begins to feel nervous. Oh no, maybe Cas blurts it out in the heat of the moment. People don’t really mean it, but it is fit the atmosphere, so they say it. Maybe that’s what happens with Cas. “…unless you don’t mean it? I mean, that’s okay, I guess. Heat of the moment.”

Silence follows it. “Okay. I’m gonna head out now then.” Dean is turning to head out to the living room to get his jacket. So stupid. So so stupid. Who is he, really? Just a bartender in some bar with GED on his name. He doesn’t worth anything at all.

“DEAN! Wait!” Cas calls out.

Dean stops in his tracks. There are men tears rolling down his cheeks. He squares his shoulder and says, “What?”

“I love you. I do. But, I thought you didn’t want me anymore cause you were not in bed with me. I thought the sex was disappointing for you that you didn’t want to see me anymore. I thought you just left me. I thought you were just saying things because it was “the heat of the moment”. But I was wrong. Of course you are so sweet and such a softy and considerate boyfriend that you will make me breakfast and want to eat it together in bed. Dean, please don’t go. Please, I was wrong. Please don’t hate me. I love you, Dean Winchester.”

“I can never hate you, Cas. In fact—“ Dean turns around, closes the gap between Cas and him, and kisses the light out of him. “—I have fallen too deeply.” Dean finishes when they finally they take a breathe.

In the end, they eat their breakfast as lunch in bed and do not leave the bed until afternoon for refreshments.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfiction. I'm sorry for any mistakes in the story. Please give me comments and critics so I can be better next time. Kudos and comments are much appreciated. luv luv <3


End file.
